


First Time Fumbling

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18-year-old John is completely head over heels in love with his girlfriend Rose Tyler, and after three months together John is wondering how to take the next step with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Fumbling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by lastbluetardis on tumblr. Thank you!

“So how’re things working out between you and Rose lately?” Jack asked while smashing buttons on his controller, roaring with pride when he overtook John in Mario Kart. 

“Brilliant! Aww Jack she’s so perfect. Did I tell you she aced her A-levels?”

He didn’t bloody care about the eye roll he received. Rose had worked hard, and she was proud of herself. So of course John doubly proud of her, and happy for her. Anything for her smile.

“Yes, only about a dozen times.” How was last night?” He nudged John’s shoulder. “Anything?”

“Any what?” 

Jack’s kart wrecked and John cheered like a toddler (and as a result wrecked his kart too, oh well).

“You know.” Jack cleared his throat. “Get lucky yet?”

John felt the blood retreat from his face as Jack hit him with a koopa shell, crashing his kart, _again_. “What?” he croaked but recovered quickly. “I’m always lucky with Rose. I dunno what I’d do without her, Jack. She’s my whole world. Being with her, holding her hand, it’s like the whole universe is spinning around us.”

“Ugh, stop stop you’ll give me cavities. I meant sex, John. Can’t keep your virginity forever.”

Aghast, “I’m only 18!”

They both set their controllers down at the end of the race with Jack as the winner. “With a girlfriend that’s crazy about you.”

“Doesn’t mean we’re ready. And I don’t know what I’m doing or even how to approach that with her.”

“But you want to.”

John fell back into his couch and sighed. Rose had been sitting in this very spot last night. Cuddled up under his arm she was so soft and warm and it was so _right_. He could still smell her sweet, fruity shampoo and feel her plump lips on his cheek. His heart sped up to a gallop just thinking about her. She trusted him, her perfect honey eyes always drawing out his honesty. He didn’t want to push her or hurt her or do anything to betray her trust. John was just as desperate as every other idiot his age, but the difference was he wasn’t willing to do just anything. His precious Rose was too important.

“Fuck yes,” John sighed. He inhaled so deep his lungs ached and bit his lip. “But how do I get there? How do I ask her? What should I do? It’s got to be perfect, Jack. I don’t want to mess this up.” He picked up her framed photo from his coffee table and held it to his chest. “We’re going to get married and travel the world together someday. Everything has to be perfect.”

Jack began laughing, toppling over on the arm of the couch. “Getting a bit ahead of yourself don’t you think? You’ve been dating her for three months right?”

“Three blissful months. She wants to travel just like I do! We’ll climb the highest mountains and text you pictures from the top. We’ll never have to plant our feet. Just her and me.” 

“People can change. You two are just starting out.”

John set Rose’s picture down, and admired her serene smile. “We won’t. Rose won’t. She won’t change. She’s brilliant, my Rose. I love her.”

Jack’s smile softened. “Told her yet?”

“I… I will! Eventually. You know, if I can… figure out how to. Which I can! At some point.” He sniffed and thrust his fingers in his hair. 

“You could _show_ her, let her feel.” 

Even John blushed at that. “Oh my god no.”

“All right listen up greenhorn. You love her. Show her. Not just with… making love… but showing her she’s important. She _comes_ first, know what I mean?” Jack continued when John’s mouth gaped. “Eat her out.”

His eyes bulged. “I’m sorry, _what_?”

Jack started laughing, holding his sides. Really it wasn’t at all funny. Jack had been in his place once. Not even that long ago! He hadn’t had anyone to spell out sex for him. Maybe John didn’t really need it either. He knew how the human body worked, he was clever enough in his own right.

“You know what? I’ll figure it out on my own! Just you wait.”

Two nights later Rose was in John’s arms again and he was slowly ramping things up, caressing her neck (the purr she offered him for this was fucking delicious) as he licked her lips. They’d had a night out celebrating her A levels with her mum and friend. She’d wanted to get away from her mum for a couple hours so they retreated to his flat, and he thanked the stars for his luck. They curled up on his couch with steaming mugs of tea and telly, but both soon went ignored. John wasn’t certain what he’d done right but things were progressing just the way he wanted.

That is until John realized they couldn’t have sex with their clothes on. He’d have to work out what the next step was. He’d have to make a move. He’d have to figure out _how_ to make a move. He’d have to ask Rose if it’d be okay and gauge her mood. Just because she was content snogging did not mean she’d be up for anything else. John absolutely refused to be like every other idiot teenager desperate to get in a girl’s knickers. He was better. He was so much cleverer. So why couldn’t he work out how to do this?

Rose pulled away from his kiss and stroked his cheek. “You okay there?”

“Yeah,” he croaked. 

“You sure? You look pale? It’s late I could go.”

“No! I mean, please stay, if you like.”

When Rose shifted her t-shirt rode up a little, exposing the fine curve of her waist and soft skin. John’s hand glided down her arm to her hip. His fingers sneaked beneath the hem of her shirt. He opened his mouth to ask if it was okay to let his hand wander, but she leaned in for a kiss. His hand slid up to her bra. He was cupping Rose’s breast! Okay maybe not _bare_ , but it was still heavenly. When he opened his eyes she was pursing her lips and smiling sheepishly at him. This was really happening. Could he manage to get her shirt off?

“May I?” he asked, tugging at her t-shirt. Rose nodded and John helped her slip it off, revealing a white lacy bra and two perky breasts hidden beneath. “Yes,” his mouth hissed before his brain could stop it.

“Like what you see then?” she teased. 

He instantly wanted more. “I’d like to see more if that’s okay,” he played right back, hunger rising in his throat and riding on his croaked words.

Again Rose nodded. Was she following John’s lead? Fuck. His eyes were fixed to her bra and the little buds poking at the fabric while his hand sat on her denim skirt. He wanted them both. But he had a goal in mind, desperately wanting to put hours of googling to good use. He went for her skirt. Or tried to at least. Girls’ buttons were evil incarnate and slipping off her skirt while she was seated proved difficult. It was worth it for her precious giggling at his efforts, and how mesmerizing she was just lifting her bum so he could accomplish the task. He was hopeless taken with her, what could he say?

She was wearing matching knickers! John had read about this! Rose was hoping for some action that night! This day could easily be the best day of his young life, after the day he met Rose. She sucked in a deep breath when he ran his finger along the hem of her knickers.

“You’re beautiful, Rose.” She replied with a nervous laugh. “There’s something I’d like to try if it’s okay?” he added while grabbing the waistband of her knickers. 

“I’d love it.”

Getting to take off Rose’s knickers was easily one of the most satisfying events of John’s young life. Her face turned a deep shade of pink when he didn’t hesitate to bring them to his nose. He was beginning to understand the term ‘eating out.’ Rose smelled divine. He was so eager he parted her legs without really thinking to ask if proceeding was okay. All coherent thought was lost at the sight of her sex anyway.

 _You can do this John_ , he thought. He’d gone over what to do dozens of times. He _had_ this. If he could just tell that to his heart beating rapidly like a rabbit beneath a fox’s foot. No big deal. It was only Rose, and he was only about to attempt something incredibly intimate with her for the first time. No pressure.

John leaned in and sought permission in her hooded eyes. She smiled and rounded her lips exhaling a shaky breath. Was he making her nervous? God, he was making her nervous wasn’t he? It was time to fix that. He dove right in, parting her lips and dipping his tongue into her heat. Rose gasped and he looked up, lips clasping her sex.

“You okay?” he mumbled, wrought with concerned.

Her head sank to the cushion behind her and her eyes fell slowly shut. “Yes. Don’t stop!” she commanded.

He tried not to. It was difficult to concentrate when Rose was sighing a melody of praise for him as he became acquainted with this glorious part of her anatomy. The frame of his couch dug into his chest as he leaned in to reach her, so he pulled her by her sumptuous thighs to the edge. As he was wrapping his lips around her throbbing little mound she threaded her fingers in his hair and tugged him closer. He wasn’t going anywhere as far as she was concerned. John assumed this was good.

John’s research had been consumed with figuring out just how he’d know if he was doing it right. Just as he predicted, his normally very open girlfriend went silent the moment he set to work chasing her orgasm with flicks of his tongue. Well, silent of intelligible words at least. Her calf muscles clenched against his shoulders and her heels dug painfully into his spine. He felt her body tightening and heard her breaths in big gusts.

“Easy… on the… teeth,” Rose moaned between breaths.

He tried something else, drawing in her clit tighter between his lips, and was instantly rewarded. He thought. He desperately hoped he was doing this right. 

“Fuck,” Rose sighed. 

“Is it good? Is this okay?” John finally worked up the courage to ask. 

“Yes! Now quit stopping!” she growled. 

She was so fierce, too sexy for his own good. She’d be the end of him. He’d be okay with it. A couple minutes later Rose told John she was close and warm tremors started shooting down his spine to his groin (which he’d been successfully ignoring, thank you). He picked up his game, slipping a finger into her slick heat. She immediately clenched around him and he forgot to move his finger for a moment. Fuck, she could be so tight. He whimpered.

Did remember protection? He definitely remembered putting it on the list. Did he actually buy some? Yes. He did. In his bedroom. Rose in his bedroom. His trousers tightened considerably at that thought.

“John don’t slow down,” Rose pleaded.

Rose’s sweet, dulcet tone went straight to the tent in John’s trousers. This _had_ to go well. He’d lose his mind otherwise. So he did as she bid and sped back up, relishing her thighs hugging his face as he flicked he tongue quicker at her clit. It was going a bit numb but she tasted so ripe and sweet, it was _well_ worth it. A few moments later she was arching off the couch and he was eagerly chasing her as her chest froze. Somewhere in there his finger slipped out of her sex but he unabashedly lapped her up as she dug her nails into his scalp. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Rose swore. She sank back down an instant later and started pushing him away. “St-stop. God.” 

John lifted his head. “Did I do something wrong?”

Rose’s head fell and she smiled. “No you plum. I came. I’m… sensitive after, I guess.”

“You came? I made a girl come?” He beamed. She wiped her hand down her face and shook her head. “I made a girl come!” He fell back against the table and let a stupid grin play over his face. “Haha!”

“You’re the worst. And your mouth! Oh my god.”

Rose covered her mouth and her already pink face ripened further. John licked his lips and wiped his face. He got up and gave Rose a kiss, laughing against her lips.

Wasn’t so hard after all. How often would Rose let him do that, he wondered? He didn’t spend too much time on this thought, however, as she started down the hall towards his bedroom as he daydreamed about it. He didn’t spend too much thought on how stupidly lucky he was. But he did spend the rest of the night - after he finally worked up the courage - telling Rose he loved her.


End file.
